1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to nuclear medicine, and to systems for obtaining nuclear medicine images. In particular, the present invention relates to a method of real-time crystal peak tracking for positron emission tomography (PET) avalanche-photodiodes (APD) detectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Avalanche-photodiodes (APD) detectors on positron emission tomography (PET) scanners suffer significant gain drifting due to thermal variations. The gain drifting causes crystal peak shifting in position profile. These disadvantages are not admitted to have been known in the art by inclusion in this section. However, for the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a method to compensate for gain drifting due to thermal variations.